Episode 5257 (30th March 2009)
Plot Leyla is grilled by Natasha during her interview for the Home Farm job and flounders when the creativities in her resume come back to haunt her. After binning Leyla's application, Natasha has a surprise visitor when Faye turns up to interview for the same position. Outside, Mark arrives back from an errand and is horrified to witness Faye being welcomed into his home. Faye gives a faultless interview and Natasha is pleased to have found a like-minded soul. Mark is beside himself to find that Natasha and Nathan have agreed to give Faye the marketing job. He secretly finds her contact details and hides them in his pocket. Meanwhile, Bob prepares himself to break the news to his customers when the auctioneer arrives for a preliminary meeting. Bob panics about how he will tell Viv that their business is up for a quick sale and wonders how he’ll keep himself afloat afterwards. Brenda also wells up with tears as the thoughts of her new life falling apart become too much. Elsewhere, Paddy watches Chas and Carl with a sense of unease ahead of the stag and hen nights. That evening, the stags and hens realise that the Woolpack has been double booked for both celebrations and the men are forced to make other arrangements. Lexi is pleased to have the chance to kiss Carl for the last time as a single woman and looks forward to her big day tomorrow. The stags spend the evening at Mill Cottage and Paddy quizzes Carl about his feelings for Lexi. His non-committal response leaves Paddy desperately wanting the wedding to be over and done with. At the Woolpack, Lexi storms out when Carl's stripper arrives and finds Chas outside. They confront each other with Lexi expressing her glee with how jealous her rival is. Chas denies that she has any feelings for Carl and tells her to make Carl happy. Lexi warns Chas not to interfere with the ceremony or she’ll destroy Chas. Cast Regular cast *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor Guest cast *Trevor Green - Neil Rowland *Stripper - Faye Jenelle Locations *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, grounds and hallway *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Empty barn *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes